Life Without Yami
by lostshaddow
Summary: It's been about a month since Yami/Atem left, and Devia's in bad shape, bad enough shape that Yugi and the gang are starting o worry about ehr. Can they bring Yami back in time, or will Devia be gone forever. Yami/OC... alot.
1. Why must it be so hard,I miss you

I just made this cause I was bored and sad that Atem had to leave, I was bawling hysterically until I realized something, I should make a fanfic about Devia missing Yami… oh yeah, and by the way, if you don't like suicidal attempts that almost work then you'll hate this story.

"So Devia, are you okay?" Yugi asked. Devia looked up at Yugi, her depressed, tired eyes, poisoning Yugi with sadness. Out of all the people he knew Devia was taking the leave of the pharaoh the worst.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was quiet and frail, and she sounded like crap. Yugi sighed and took her hand.

"You know what Devia." He replied, looking deep into her eyes as if he was Yami. He didn't want to say Yami left out loud, because that would make Devia's depression even worse. Devia looked into Yugi's eyes as well, the way he looked at her reminded Devia a lot of the way Yami used to stare at her. Her eyes tiered up, she didn't want to even think about Yami or the life they used to have. Devia hid her face in her hands as she began to cry. Yugi looked at her soothingly, as if trying to tell her he'll always be there for her. He went over to her side and picked her up and brought her to the couch, where he could then embrace her. "Devia, you're a strong young woman you know that?" Yugi asked soothingly.

"But I don't want to be strong, I don't want to go on!" She screamed in his shirt. Just then Joey and Tea walked in, and immediately rushed over to Devia and Yugi when they heard her cry.

"Devia, we know this must be hard on you, but you have to be strong." Joey said to Devia. Tea nooded her head in agreement sadly.

"Yeah, you've done great holding it in for this long. But, if you ever need any support, you know we'll be here for you." Tea added. Devia sniffled and lifted her head, putting her hand vertically over the middle of her face. Tea sighed and hugged Devia, beginning to tear up.

"Look, we know how you feel-" Joey cut Tea off.

"No Tea, we don't." Joey started. Yugi and Tea looked at him curiously. Joey sighed. "Look, over the years we knew the pharaoh and even before then, nobody, not even Yugi and the pharaoh shared a bond as big as Yami and Devia." Joey said. Tea and Yugi ohed in realization.

"I'll see you guys latter." Devia quickly and unexpectedly left Grandpa's game shop. Tea stood up and reached for Devia, but Joey put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think she needs some alone time Tea." Joey said sadly. Yugi sighed, which caused Joey and Tea to look over at him.

"I have a bad feeling we won't be seeing her much longer." Yugi said, tears flowing down his cheeks. Tea and Joey gasped and looked over at him.

"Yugi she-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU GUYS?! DEVIA'S NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER WITHOUT THE PHARAOH!" Yugi yelled by accident, now crying. Tea and Joey looked at him and shock, and even now Joey had tears flowing down both sides of his face.

"But Yugi, she's closest thing besides you we have left to remember the pharaoh by! We can't let her do this, she's one of our best friends what can we do Yugi!" Tea yelled at him, beginning to cry herself.

"If we could get in touch with the pharaoh and ask him to come back, do you think he would?" Joey asked. Yugi and Tea looked at him with surprised faces, that was actually a great idea.

"If he knew Devia's life was in the balance then yes, yes he would." Yugi said. Joey cheered confidently, a smirk on his fac.

"ALRIGHT THEN! All we need to is get in contact with Ya-… I mean Atem and ask him if there any way for him to come back!"

"We don't need to ask him Joey, I already found a way." Tristan can in holding two things they crew was surprised he had. Devia's millennium wand and a spell book. "There's a spell in here that can bring us into the spirit world and can bring people out of the spirit world. If we can get the spell to work then we can go in and convince Atem to come back." Tristan stated. Yugi, Joey, and Tea smiled, if it worked, they could get an old friend back and save one from leaving.

"What do we got to lose Yug, should we do it?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded his head yes.

"Anything to keep Devia from suicide I'll do." Yugi said. Tea smiled widely, she was happy she would get to see Atem one more time.

"Let's do guys, and let's hurry. Who knows how much longer Devia will last." Tea said with happiness and concern. The group nodded their heads and began to prepare themselves to go in to the spirit world.

So, did you like the first chapter? PLZ review and my second chapter should be up sometime between today and Monday.


	2. I cant live without you, finding Yami

Oh dear god this is such an easy fanfic, yet I'm still finding myself fighting the urge to cry when I think of Devia's life without the one she truly loves. PLZ enjoy this next chapter, I think this will be the saddest one of them all.

In the spirit world:

"*Sigh* Devia, I miss you so much." Yami stated, looking at a picture of Devia, smiling and happy. "I wonder how you're doing now, my love. I hope you're enjoying life." He told himself sadly.

"Hey Atem!" Yugi called out, scaring Yami nearly half to death.

"Yugi… no, I must be imagining things."

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Tea and Tristan called out at the same time. Yami sat, confused, why was he hearing all of these voices.

"Hey buddy, you here?" Right when Joey said that Yami knew he wasn't hearing things.

"Yugi? Tea? Tristan-"

"And don't forget your good pal Joey." Joey said, standing about five feet from the pharaoh with his other three friends. Yami stood, his eyes watering up.

"Why-Why are you guys here?" He asked, crying lightly. Yugi giggled.

"Don't worry pharaoh, we're not dead-" Yugi was cut off by Tristan.

"But Devia might be if you don't come back." He said. Yami gasped.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Yami asked, hoping his suspicions were wrong.

"Look Pharaoh, if you don't come with us, Devia just might kill herself." Tea answered. Yami took a step back, he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Look pharaoh, we know you belong here…"

"But if you don't come with us Devia will be here as well." Yugi finished. Yami gasped, he didn't want Devia to end up here.

"But Yugi, how do we get out?!"

"Leave that to me Pharaoh-" Yami cut of Tistan.

"Please, call me Yami." Yami asked of them, hating the name Pharaoh.

Back in the real world:

"Look Ryou, I know this must be difficult for you to hear but the evil spirit still lives in you." Devia stated to innocent Ryou. Ryou looked at her nervously.

"I don't want him to continue wreaking havoc, what can we do?" Ryou asked. Devia smiled weakly at him.

"I can separate you both." She answered. Ryou grunted and nodded.

"Fine, go on with it." Ryou said. Devia closed her eyes and began to chant some words, and before she knew it there were two Ryou's. Ryou looked up and Bacura in shock, that was really his evil side.

"Run little Ryou." Bacura ordered.

"GAH! Okay sir!" Bacura ran off. Bacura then turned to Devia.

"Why did you separate us? Was it because you wanted what was best for Ryou? Or was it you thought you could get your revenge?" Bacura asked. Devia sighed.

"Neither." She answered sadly. Bacura looked at her in shock.

"Well then, why did you want-"

"I want you to kill me Bacura. In the exact same way you killed my sister." Devia replied. Bacura huhed in confusion, but then realized her reason.

"Oh, so you can't live without him. Is that it?" Bacura asked. Devia sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much." She answered. Bacura smirked and grabbed a knife out of his jacket.

"Alrighty then, let's get on with it." Bacura dashed at her and stuck the knife in her arm. Devia screamed out in pain, which was loud enough to be heard by Yami all the way back at the game shop. Bacura got on his knee's over Devia's body and violently stabbed her repeatedly in different places on the same arm. Devia gritted her teeth and grunted, this hurt, but she had to do it. "Okay, then I stab your knee." He took the knife and stabbed her right in the middle, which caused her to cry out in pain. She bit her lip and prayed that this torcher end. "Then I stab your stomach." He took the knife and stuck it right in the middle, causing Devia to cough up a large amount of blood. "And lastly, I stick the knife right through the middle of your hand." Bacura brought the knife right above his neck, then with full force put the blade all the way through her hand, causing her to cough up more blood and scream out in pain before passing out. "And now, I let you bleed out and die." Bacura left the knife in her hand. He stood up and walked away, right as Yami and his pals were approaching.

"Devia! If you can hear me, please, answer!" Yami said, at the verge of tears, he hoped he wasn't too late. When he saw the body of a girl he loved dearly, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. "Please, don't let me be too late." Yami whispered, going to pick up Devia's body when he realized her arm was stuck. He noticed the knife jabbed through her palm and immediately took it out, causing Devia to flinch. He put on arm around Devia's head and held it close to his chest, while he took his other hand to take her hand and hold it close to her. Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were just arriving, and when Tea saw what had happened she immediately put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all looked different ways, tears falling down there cheeks. Yami put his thumb on her wrist and felt nothing. He began to cry even harder. _No, you can't be, you just can't._ Yami thought, trying to deny the truth. _You're not._

So… She's dead, but what will happen next. Read the next chapter to find out the shocking conclusion. (Don Don DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)


	3. She's gone, remembering Devia

PLZ enjoy. (By the way, there will be a lot of flashbacks including Devia and the gang)

"Yami, is she-"

"I'm afraid so Tea." Yami said, gritting his teeth as a few tears fell down his face. Tea gasped, not believing Devia could die like this, but she had to face facts.

"Oh god no!" Tea ran to Tristan, burying her face in his chest. She remembered the most cherished memory she had with Devia.

Flashback:

"I want to become a great dance, and I want to go to America to learn from the best. But it's so far away and so expensive. I'm starting to doubt my chances of getting there." Tea told Devia. Devai scolded at her.

"Don't, I'm sure there's a way you can make it. And if you ever need any help, I'm right here." Devia smiled. Tea gave Devia a funny look.

"But Devia-"

"No buts about it Tea, if you believe in yourself and never give in even if the odds are against you, you can accomplish anything." Devia said.

End

"Hey, we heard screaming is everything okay?" Duke came running with Rebecca, Mai, Ryou, Serenity, Kaiba, and Mokuba.

"No, it's far from okay Duke." Joey answered, then falling to his knees. "It's not fair!" Joey shouted, gripping the ground below him. Mai and Serenity went rushing to him. "I may have not known Devia as long as Yami has, but I still considered her one of my closest friends." Joey said, having a flashback.

Flashback:

"Wow Joey, that was an awesome Duel!" Devia exclaimed. "You're really good, no wonder you made it that far in the Duelist Kingdom finals." Joey looked up at her.

"Wait, you know I was a runner up?" Joey asked. Devia shook her head.

"Yeah, of course. You're one of the greatest duelists I know now that I've actually faced you." Devia replied happily, putting her hand out to him. "Maybe we can duel someday in a big tournament. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Devia asked. Joey smiled and took her hand. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it would."

End flashback:

"She was the only person I knew who would always give you hope to keep moving on, even when you knew you weren't as great as she made you out to be." Joey said, beginning to cry a bit harder now. Mai and Serenity looked at him, confused.  
"What happened Joey?" Serenity asked.

"She did it Serenity, she took her life." Joey answered, beginning to cry hardly. Everyone who had just arrived gasped, even Kaiba didn't want to believe she was dead.

"You're lying Wheeler!" Kaiba picked Joey up by the collar, tears coming down his cheeks like a waterfall. "She's not dead! You lie! She wouldn't do this…" Kaiba had a flashback.

Flashback:

"Give up Devia! You have no chance!" Kaiba boasted, laughing manically. Devia scolded at him.

"I don't give up. I can't. Quitters are the people I despise most! I won't give in, even if the odds aren't in my favor!" Devia shouted. Kaiba looked at her, shocked. "If I give up now, I'll be a quitter my whole life, and I can't let that happen. So I must press on, even if I lose!"

End flashback:

"She was the only reason I never stopped trying, her words gave me the hope to never stop trying to earn the title as king of games!" He shouted, dropping Joey. Mokuba stood starstruck, he didn't know her as personally as all the others, but she was always so nice to him, it was hard to believe she out of all people would commit suicide.

Another Flashback:

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Devia took a seat next to Mokuba. Mokuba sniffled, then looked up at her.

"My brother, he used to be so full of love and he was always so happy. But now, all he seems to care about is revenge and hatred. We never hang out as much as we used to."

"I bet he just had a rough past, I'm sure he'll get over it. Maybe you should talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll listen." Devia suggested, giving him a smile. Mokuba looked up at her, then smiled back, it made him so happy she cared.

End flashback

"No, she can't be. She was so nice to me and always listened." Serenity said. "She always had something to give me hope when I was down, and she would always make me laugh."

Flashback again:

"So Serenity, you feeling okay?" Devia asked, taking a seat in front of her. Serenity sighed.

"Yeah, it's just that my brother has done so much for me and I wish I could repay him." She answered. Devia began giggling.

"Sure you can, just buy him a five foot long burrito, I'm sure he would envy you." Serenity and Devia began laughing.

End flashback:

"Why Devia, she was admirable and never brought her opponent down."

What do you think goes here?:

"Looks like I win the game Duke, but don't worry, I won't ask you to do anything. I can do things on my own." Devia stated. Duke looked at her in confusion.

"But-"

"No buts about it, I won and that's all that matters."

Ending Flashback:

"This is awful, she was such a caring girl who was always nice to you no matter how much of a jerk you really were."

Flashback for the fifth time:

"You seem so lonely over here girl, why don't you have anyone sitting with you?" Devia went up to Mai, who was sitting alone at Devia's old school.

"Because, I don't need anyone but myself. So buzz off." Mai pointed away from her. Devia ignored her request and sat down anyway.

"I don't think so, I can see right through that. I'll be your friend if you want." Devia offered. Mai looked at her, why would someone want to be friends with a person who told them to go away in the rudest manner.

End

"Why her, everyone thought I was crazy and disliked me for loving Yugi, except for her."

Flashback… again:

"I have no chance with Yugi, his friends all hate me and he probably hates me to."

"Don't say stuff like that Rebecca, I'm sure he loves you, I bet he's just afraid to show it, that's all." Devia told Rebecca. Devia looked at Devia.

"You really think so?" Rebecca asked. Devia winked.

"I know so."

End… again:

"Oh poor girl, she saved me from my evil half. She was so nice, she didn't deserve this." Ryou whispered. Yugi was crying very hardly.

"She was one of my best friends, why did she have to do this?" Yugi asked himself. "She was such a great person and duelist, why did she have to go and kill herself?" Yugi asked himself. "She always said she wouldn't give up!"

Flashback:

"Devia please, you're going to hurt yourself. Stop!" Yugi yelled to Devia. Devia stared at Bacura, tears in her eyes.

"I won't- I won't give up! Too much is at stake, and if I give up now, I give up on all who have counted on me!" She shouted. Yugi looked at her in shock, was she really willing to put her life on the line to save others. "I never give up."

End

"She always went on about how she would never give up! But when the pharaoh left all hope left her!" Yugi yelled. Yami looked down at Devia's lifeless body.

"It really is all my fault. I'm sorry I did this to you." Yami began to cry. "You gave me hope, you gave me a reason to live and be happy, you loved me through it all… You saved my life, and this is how a repay you?"

Flashback:

"This spell works against all shadow creatures on your side of the field, making them weak and unable to fight on!" Bacura began to laugh diabolically. Yami scolded and gritted his teeth until he heard a feminine voice calling out his name.

"Yami! I'm here to help you! Yami!" Devai shouted out to him, running towards him. Yami turned around abruptly. Devia was now in sight, and when she finally reached him, she put her arms under his arms and crossed her arms at his chest. She held on tightly.

"Devia, what are you doing?! You're a shadow creature as well, you'll hurt yourself doing this!" Yami shouted at her. Devia squeezed her eyes shut as she felt all of her energy being sucked out of her. "Please Devia…"

"NO! I love you Yami! I won't let you lose!" Just then Devia gave him hope he could win.

End

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been there for you." He wanted to take the knife he found in Devia's hand and stab himself when all of the sudden a bright light walked to them. "Please help-" He sensed something oddly familiar about whoever was walking towards them. When the female came into view Yami immediately recognized who it was. "It's the spirit of Miako." Everyone looked at the punkish looking girl with both sides of her head shaved. "Please save her Miako please." Yami prayed. "Please."

Long chapter huh, poor Tristan didn't get a flashback. See ya soon :)


	4. An old friend returns, Devia's back

Sorry it took so long, been havin a rough week, but I updated so I guess that's all that matters. Hope U enjoy.

"Please Miako," Yami began, tears falling down his face a little harder. "Please save her." He begged. Miako smirked.

"I know this is what you wanted sis. But I can't let this happen you little brat." Miako said, kneeling in front of Devia. She put her hand on Devia's arm, and a yellowish glow flew up her arm and to the rest of her body. Yami watched in amazement, he had seen Devia preform healing spells, but never any like this. And in a flash, her wounds were gone. Yami put his hand up to Devia's heart, it was beatings. Yami had never felt this happy in his life.

"Thank you." Yami told her. Miako put an even bigger smirk on her face.

"If she asks, tell her she was unconscious and Tristan saved her. Don't tell her I was here or else you won't see her again." Miako threatened. Yami blinked a couple times, then nodded.

"Thank you again." Yami repeated. Miako scowled at him.

"Save your breath shorty, and get her into someplace more comfortable." Miako said before wandering off in the other direction. Yami stood up, carrying Devia bridal style. He turned to the crowed. He began to walk, then turned to Yugi. He gave the girl to him.

"Take her some place where she can rest Yugi, I'll be back in a couple hours." Yami said. Yugi blinked.

"Uh… Okay Yami." Yugi replied. Tea and Rebecca stared at him.

"Where you goin?" Rebecca asked. Yami smiled.

"To go get a couple things, but first. He went back over to Yugi and grabbed something out of Devia's pocket. He grabbed out a little envelope that said _Do not spend, for Yami._ They all stared at him.

"How did you know that was in there?" Duke asked. Yami flashed him a smile.

"About two months ago, Devia said she had a gift for me. She was going to give me five hundred dollars so that Yugi and I could afford a trip to Egypt, but Yugi insisted that she didn't need to pay, so she was just going to hold in to the money until I returned." Yami replied, then sighed. "but I didn't come back, and her heart shattered." He took a deep breath, then smiled again. "Well, gotta go!" Yami said before rushing out into the streets of Domino. They crew just froze for a minute, till Kiaba spoke up.

"We should take her back to Kaiba corp." He suggested kindly. Joey growled.

"Why are you bein so nice all the sudden!" Joey yelled. Kaiba scoffed and turned around.  
"It doesn't matter to me what happens to her, but if you want to take her to a normal hospital where they'll call her parents and have her put through so much discomfort, go ahead." Kaiba replied. Joey growled, until Mai put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Joey he's right, we should take her to Kaiba corp." Mai told him. Joey sighed in defeat.

"Fine, lead the way rich boy."

Two days later:

Devia tossed and turned in the uncomfortable yet expectable hospital bed in Kaiba corp. She kept groaning in her sleep till finally…

"Ughhhhhh… That was a long sleep… Why am I still alive? What the hell happened?" Devia wondered out loud, about to sit up when someone grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips to meet his. Devia's eyes were wide open with confusion until she looked at who was kissing her. She then closed her eyes softly. Yami soon broke off the kiss and took her hands. "How long you stayin this time?" She asked grimly. Yami smiled at her.

"Forever." He answered. Devia gasped.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. Yami hugged her.

"I'm never gonna leave you alone for as long as I live again." He whispered. The door opened, and there stood Kiaba and Mokuba. Kaiba's arms were crossed as he smirked.

"If you two love birds are done making out, I have a fan club just waiting to see you again." Kiaba stated. Yami and Devia smiled at each other, then back at Kaiba. Kaiba sighed, then turned around. The first to rush in was Joey, Yugi, then Tristan, then Tea.

"I'm glad you're alright Dev, you had us worried for a little bit." Joey said. Tea wiped her eyes.

"We thought we had lost you forever." She stated. Tristan gave Devia a hug.

"I would have missed ya sissy." Tristan said, making Devia's eyes narrow and turn black.

"Call me that again and I swear you won't miss me." She shot back. Tristan let go and took a couple steps back.

"Big sis is so scary!" Tristan whispered. Devia giggled. Yugi sat next to Yami.

"So, what do you intend on doing now that you're staying here forever Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.

"Well, I never imagined myself being here again, but now that I am back, I mise as well find something to do with my life." Yami answered. Devia gave a soft smile.

"Well, you can start by staying out of my wallet." She shot at him, smirking. Everyone in the room began to look scared, not often did Devia look so devious.

"Yeah… not a problem." Yami answered nervously.

"Good." Devia answered. Yami's eyes popped open, he almost forgot the gift.

"Here, I got you this." Yami pulled out a necklace, a necklace with a black heart with black little gems on it and black wings. Devia gasped, it was gorgeous.

"I love it." She told him, taking it from him. Yami smirked.

"I knew you would." Yami said. Devia looked down at the necklace, then hugged Yami.

"Promise you'll never leave me again." She asked. Yami stroked her hair.

"I won't, now, let's go." Yami said. They left in a couple minutes and left to Grandpa's game shop, where everyone celebrated Devia being alive, even Grandpa was happy. _I love you Yami._ Devia thought, looking up at Yami. _And I always will._

Sorry that took so long, but it was vacation and I had fun with my family. The end.


End file.
